Origin of Needles Kane
by Brododile
Summary: This is a re-imagining of Marcus Kane's transformation into the serial killer Needles, better known as Sweet Tooth to most.
1. maniFEST pERsonality

"Marcus..."

The man continued about his work handing children the cool treats he kept in his van. As he handed each new child their ice cream he smiled sweetly and warmly, like a father getting ready to hand his kids their Christmas gifts.

"I know you can hear me Marcus..."

He finished handing the children the ice cream they had bought and closed the window. He moved to the front of the van and sat down. He turned the key and threw the vehicle in drive.

"ANSWER ME KANE!" Marcus slammed on the breaks and laid his head on the steering wheel. He had to block it out. He couldn't give in, not yet. He tried to steady his breathing but it was hard with his heart racing. "Fine, but soon... My fire will engulf all of you. My sweet Marcus, too delicious for a world like this. That's why it needs me instead. The boys and girls deserve me so much more...hahahahaha." Marcus lifted his head and smiled a little. "Soon." He whispered to himself as he started driving again.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Marcus made his way to the door and pulled out his keys searching for the house key. He slowly slide the key into the slot, breathing deeply he threw a smile on his face and twisted the knob. Inside the living room sat his family. His two sons were on the floor playing with cars. His daughter was on the couch right beside the matron of their humble home both enthralled in the show they were watching. Or was it a movie? Truth be told it didn't really matter to Marcus, he was ready to relax before starting his hobby. His daughter moved so he could have the middle of the couch. He sat down reclining against the back of the couch while his family asked the usual questions followed by his wife smiling warmly at him. He turned his face to her and smiled back before asking his question. "Did it come in today honey?"

"I believe so dear." She threw her arm over the couch pointing with her thumb at a door. "I put it at your workstation in the garage." He smiled even more and kissed her on the forehead. He shot off the couch and walked over to the door. He opened the door and looked inside seeing a cardboard box sitting at the bench. He turned to his wife and made a kiss motion. "Love you babe, call me at dinner." She glanced back at him and returned the motion. "Have fun honey, we can't wait to see what you carve this time.

Marcus walked in and closed the door sitting down at the bench. He quickly opened the box and pulled out the wood block that was inside. He threw the cardboard on the ground and looked over the block. "Perfect." He said out loud. He reached his hand under the bench to a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. Drawn on the paper was a mask that looked very clownish in nature with a wide grin. He sat it down and picked up the block and a chisel sitting nearby.

"That's it Marcus, everyone needs a face."


	2. childREN aheaD

James, the oldest son was chasing after the younger Charlie out in the backyard. Marcus stood by the window in the kitchen watching with a smile on his took a drink from the cup he held in his hand as his daughter came running in. "Daddy?" She said sweetly. He turned around to face her, setting the cup down. "Yes Sophie?" He said the smile coming back onto his face. She ran up and hugged him reaching as high as she could with her hands. "Mommy's gonna do my hair today. Oh and..." She let go stepping back and putting her hands behind her back and smiling wide. "She wanted your help painting the guest room." Marcus patted her on the head. "OK, thanks sweetie." He followed her out of the kitchen into the living room. "Go play honey." He motioned to the dolls in the floor. Sophie nodded and sat down. Marcus walked over to the stairs and started ascending them.

"Knock knock." He said as he entered the doorway of the previous unused guest room. "How's it going in here Andrea?" He looked at her his head slightly tilted to the side with a smile. She was finishing a brush stroke trying to get the first coat down. She sat the brush down and wiped the sweat from her head. She turned to look at him with her beautiful brown eyes running her hands through her hair that was currently worked into a pony tail. She smiled lovingly at him. "Fine dear. I just needed your opinion on the color."

Marcus walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "It looks good baby doll, just..." He ran one hand down her body and rested it on her stomach. She put one of her hands on top of his. "Don't push yourself too hard Andrea. We have enough time to finish it." He wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her. She put her hands around him and hugged him back resting her head on his chest. "I'm so lucky to have you to care for me Marcus."

Later on that night Marcus was in the garage slowly chiseling away at the wooden mask. He wasn't far into it but you could see he had been working on it every day. His wife knocked on the door and opened it. "Honey dinner's ready."

"OK, just one sec and I'll be there." He said setting down the wood. She closed the door and he turned back to the bench. He moved the chair back and looked under it. A long box sat under the bench, he didn't remember buying it but he knew who did.

He got up and opened the garage door. He stepped through into the living room taking one finally glance at the bench before closing the door. As he did he felt a fire rise within him.

"Don't worry Marcus, it's for my sweet tooth..."


	3. Bonds LOnging fOr Deliverance

"Bomb pop please!" The little girl said excitedly reaching out a palm full of quarters. Marcus held his hand under hers so she could drop it in. He quickly added the money in his head then grabbed her the Popsicle and handed in to her with the most genuine smile he's had in a few days. "Thank you." The little girl said before turning away and running off. Marcus laughed a little and looked around. "No more customers." He thought. It was getting dark so he decided to call it a day. He closed the window and turned the music off.

"Aww but I enjoy that song, it brings me such joy."

Marcus gripped the steering wheel shaking slightly. He looked through the window at the street outside his little van. He couldn't help feeling this would be the last time he saw it. The thought was strangely comforting to him. He saw the lamp post lights start to come on. He shook his head and started the van. He decided to enjoy the final drive as he went home. After all he's waited this long, surely he could wait a little longer.

Andrea laid in bed rubbing her swollen stomach. She was well into the second trimester. She could hear the stairs creaking, signaling he was home. She smiled, for some reason today more than usual she really missed Marcus. She saw his shadow appear in the hallway as he walked closer to the door. She was watching for his outline which quickly came into view of the doorway. "Hey cutie." He said taking off his work hat and throwing it on nightstand. "Oh please, I'm as big as an elephant." She said blushing deeply. "Yeah." He said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed placing his hand on her stomach. "But you're my beautiful elephant."

"Gee, thanks." She said trying to pretend to be mad. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly caressing her face with his hand. As they kissed she put her hand over his. "Baby, where are the kids?" Andrea asked looking him in the eyes. "Don't worry." Marcus said gazing into those pools of brown. "They are all in their rooms." He climbed into bed and she rested her head on his chest. Soon he heard her snoring lightly. He decided to wait... just a little longer.

"Kane, it's time..."

Marcus woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. He looked over and saw Andrea sleeping deeply. He reached over and caressed her face then moving his had through her hair. He took a deep breath and stood up. He slowly made his was downstairs and to the garage. He opened the door and looked at the mask sitting on the bench. He picked it up marveled at his craftsmanship. The teeth were big and menacing in that wild grin. He flipped it over pulling the elastic bands away from the mask. He pulled the mask up to his face holding the bands behind his head. He held the mask to his face and let the bands snap against his head. He tilted his head back taking a deep breathe. He began to feel himself sink, he knew this was coming. As he sunk farther and farther a fire appeared at his feet slowly engulfing him and continuing upward. Marcus was fully consumed by the flame. It's time for the world to know him.

The man tilted his head back forward and held his hands out before him. He made a fist with each hand cracking the knuckles in each. "Damn, it feels good to be in control." He reached under the bench and pulled out the long box and sat in on top of the bench. He opened it up revealing a machete that had a jagged saw type blade. He picked it up and turned toward the door. He held it up in front of him and gripped the blade between his thumb and index finger slowly running his hand down the blade. "Ah, so delicious." He swung it once and laughed. "This will satisfy my..." He took a deep breath. "Sweet tooth."

The man slowly made his way through the living room, stooping to look at his reflection in the mirror. "You did good on my face Kane, I'm proud of you. Now boys and girls..." He made his way to the bottom of the stairs thinking about each child one at a time. Then finally reaching Andrea in his mind.

"Time for Needles to meet the family."


	4. FAmiLy Lies

*Content advisory. From this point forward this story may have some content some might find disturbing.*

Needles sat rocking in the chair beside the bed with his sweet tooth laying on the floor a few feet away. As he rocked he was watching the blood drip off the sheet partly hanging off the bed. He was glad he decided to walk her up before killing her. He looked down at his left hand and laughed a little. Strangling her felt great. He stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. He placed a hand on her bloated stomach and slowly ran it up to her face letting the fingers fall against her once beautiful brown eyes, now lifeless and questioning. He pulled the arm away from her face and threw it across the room letting it thud against the wall. He knelled down and picked up his tooth. "Tonight's performance is over." He stood up and looked out the window. "But so many more shows to do."

A few minutes later he climbed into the ice cream van. He turned it on and looked at the clock. Only took him a hour to finish his business. He needed to learn to enjoy his time with his audience more. After all their screams is what he performs for. He turned on the cheery music and pulled out of the driveway. He drove down the street thinking where he was going to go next.

"I hear the city is nice this time of year."


	5. beGgars? chOosers? NonE shall live

It was raining hard with thunder echoing every minute or so. The man nearly slipped as he ran into the alley. He had to get away from that psycho clown, he couldn't let him catch him. He was sprinting at full speed taking each turn in the ally letting the curves guild him hoping at the end will be his salvation. He made one finally turn and found himself looking at a brick wall. He leaned down breathing hard. Maybe the clown didn't want to follow him this far in. A scraping sound coming from behind him brought him back to reality.

"Almost got away, didn't you little mouse." Needles joked lifting his tooth from against the wall and bouncing it on his shoulder. The man slowly moving backwards his hands in front of him. He quickly found his back against the brick wall.

"Please, you don't have to do this." He pleaded as Needles walked closer.

"Need to?" He said grabbing the man by the throat and lifting him up. "The only one who needs to do something is you." He slowly drove the tooth into the man's chest. "You need to bleed motherfucker." The man screamed loudly but the thunder blocked it for all but Needles. "My own private audience. I'm such a lucky boy." He said to himself

After a few minutes the man went limp and Needles let him fall to the ground. As he slowly made his way out of the alley he looked up enjoying how gloomy all the rain was. After a particularly loud thunder clap Needles saw a news paper drifting down slowly toward him. As it came into reach he grabbed it with his free hand letting the other side blow in the wind. In big bold words it said "CALYPSO TO HOLD CONTEST IN DESERT." Needles slide his tooth into his back strap and grabbed the other side of the paper holding it closer to read the article.

"Calypso has been very secretive about this pet project of his. The only thing we could get out of him was it is to be a 'destruction derby on steroids.' However the rumor mill is swarming with one more piece of information. If the rumors are to be trusted the contest shall be called..."

"TWISTED METAL"


End file.
